corpsebridefandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Van Dort
victor van dort, is the shy, nervous, and bumbling fiance of Victoria Everglot and accidental husband of Emily, the eponymous "corpse bride" He is introduced into the story when he is seen sitting in his room, drawing a butterfly, before heading off to meet his bride-to-be, Victoria, and to practice for their wedding. He first meets Victoria when he sits down to play the piano in her house and she approaches him. He falls in love with Victoria as they have their first conversation. His wedding rehearsal does not go well as he cannot remember his vows, drops the ring, and accidentally sets Lady Everglot's dress on fire. After being scolded by Pastor Galswells, he runs into the forest on the edge of town to practice his vows, but in the process wakes Emily up from the dead. He runs away but Emily catches up to him at the bridge and attempts to kiss him. This causes Victor to faint and wake up in the Land of the Dead. He was shocked to found out that he accidentally married Emily, the corpse bride. As a wedding present, Emily give him Scraps, Victor's long-dead dog. Even though Victor is happy to see Scraps again, he convinces Emily to take them both back to the Land of the Living to see his parents, upon mentioning his mother and her disapproval. But his real plan was to see Victoria while Emily waits for him in the woods. Victor confesses to Victoria that he was terrified of marriage at first, but then upon meeting her he wanted to be with her forever. However, Emily follows his footpaints and found him with Victoria. Believing that he's cheating on her, Emily pulled him back to the Land of the Dead. During their arguement, Victor hurt Emily's feelings by slipping his tongue saying, "It was a mistake, I would never marry you!" Feeling bad for hurting Emily, Victor went and apologized to her and they make up while playing the piano together. Just as they make up, the dead announces a new arrival. The new arrival turns out to be Mayhew, former employee of the Van Dorts' company, who just died by a coughing fit and gets run over by the carriage he was driving. Mayhew tells Victor that Victoria is getting married to a Lord. Heartbroken, Victor walks out. Later, Victor overhears a conversation between Emily and Elder Gutknecht. Gutknecht tells Emily that death had already departed them since the law said "'Til death do we part" and that the only way to make the marriage official is to have Victor repeat the vows at the Land of the Living and then drink poison to die in order to be by her side. Victor, believing Victoria have moved on, agreed to do so even to the fact that he could never go back to the Land of the Living. (It's likely he would be able to go back). The wedding takes place "upstairs" with the undead and a few of their loved ones as the guests and Elder Gutnecht as the priest. Victoria arrives at Victor and Emily's wedding and watches as Victor says his vows. Emily, when she saw Victoria, begin to have second thoughts and stops Victor from drinking the poison. She tells him that her dreams were taken from her and she almost stole someone else's. Victor was surprised and happy to see Victoria, but their reunion was short-lived. Lord Barkis arrived and tries to take Victoria away, but Victor steps up and fights him. Victor was later disarmed by Barkis, but then got saved by Emily from the sword. Victor watch as Lord Barkis makes a "toast" to Emily, and accidentally drinks the poison and dies in front of them. The undead take Barkis away to the Land to be punished. Victor turns back to Emily to keep his promise, but Emily tells him that he had kept his promise by setting her free. Emily gives the ring back to him. Victor watches as Emily walks out of the church and turned into thousands of butterflies, symbolizing that she has found peace. He marries Victoria the next day. Appearance Victor is a handsome young man with dark brown hair and pale skin. He is very tall, thin, and usually wears an expression of nervousness or worry. He wears a charcoal suit with pinstiped pants of the same color, with a white dress shirt with a collar and a grayish blue tie. During the movie, his suit gets ripped -- he spends most of it with a tear at the top of one sleeve another rip in the wrist of that sleeve and a hole in his pants leg at the knee. The spiders later fix this for his wedding. Personality Victor is very shy, and easily startled. He struggles socially, stuttering when he first meets Victoria and stumbling when he tries to recite his vows at the wedding rehearsal. His nervousness leads him to ruin the rehearsal and make both his parents and Victoria's parents very upset with him. His first reaction when confronted with Emily is to try to run away and he repeats this later in the Land of the Dead. He's never very sure of himself and tends to stammer over his words. However, he can be very brave when need be. During his and Emily's wedding ceremony when Lord Barkis interrupts and tries to take Victoria away, Victor fights Lord Barkis with a fork thrown to him by Mrs. Plum while Lord Barkis is armed with Bonesaparte's sword. Victor proves to be surprisingly competent at avoiding Barkis's thrusts and even lands three separate hits on the man before being disarmed. He doesn't lose his temper easily and is very kind to everyone he meets. Even though he is somewhat confused and upset with his sudden 'marriage' to Emily, he still tries to be kind to her and goes back to apologize after offending her during their fight. And after he believes Victoria has moved on, he dedicates himself to Emily, even agreeing to give up his life for her. Although he occasionally has moments where he puts his foot in his mouth, he has good intentions and a kind heart. Quotes "With this candle....I will....oh.... I will set your mother on fire." -''To himself in the woods, trying to remember his vows'' "Oh, Victoria. She must think I'm such a fool." - To himself on the bridge, reflecting on the ruined rehearsal "Wait! I made a promise." - To Emily at the end "Don't you understand? You're the other woman." -''To Emily after she''s accused him of cheating on her with Victoria "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you about wanting to see my parents." - To Emily, apologizing for going to see Victoria "Tomorrow we are to be m-m-mmm. . ." -''To Victoria on their first meeting'' Trivia *His hair color appears to be black and his eyes are black dots. But if you pause at the right moment, you will read the poster of Victor that his parents set up on the carriage while looking for him. You will find that the poster said that Victor has brown hair and brown eyes. *Victor is a great pianist, as seen in the movie. *He can climb up rock walls. *Victor is a fast runner. *He is an artist, judging by how well he draws the butterfly at the beginning. *During the movie his mother revealed that Victor was afraid of the dark and that when Victor was younger he use to wet his pants and leave three candles on. * Victor's counterpart is Vincent from the orginal story. Vincent is also what Finis called Victor in the movie. * Victor has a dog and a horse as a pet. It's likely Victor's pet butterfly he let go was Emily in butterfly form. * During the movie it's revealed that cold weather don't bother Victor. * Nell and William drove to the woods to find Victor. They knew that he's not in any danger and that he's with his new wife. William and Nell went through the graveyard and they started loosing contral of the buggy. William takes contral but they damaged the buggy. They get home and find the undead walking around the town. * We don't know if Victor's parents saw Emily turn into butterflies. But it's likely they did see it. * Whenever Victor gets extremley scared or shocked he would faint like when he first saw Emily and when she kissed him. * Victor ends up owning his parent's fish company after marrying Victoria. * The church gets a new window above the Altar. The window shows Emily on it. The window was built in honor of Emily. Category:Characters Category:Important characters Category:Main characters